Revenge
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: Hyyxos has found Raven, Raven in Pain, a hero to evil, and the gang is back(Pause, TBone, Duby, CaptainSparklez, Nick, and Ryan) A traitor in the gang that is out to destroy the form of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Ey guys, sorry for the wait, school work, and a healthy dose procrastination. **

Revenge

Day after day, Night after night. I sat there alone in the cave. Sometimes I would get up and walk around. I got used to the cave. It was peaceful, no mobs ever spawned, nothing was there to disturb me, until Hyyxos found me.

I heard her before I saw her. "Who is there?" I asked into the cave, not used to sounds other than my own and the constant roar of a waterfall.

"You don't remember me? Lost friend?" I heard the voice of the one I now hated, Hyyxos.

'I remember you... But it is hard to know exactly who it is when they are hiding! Come out coward!' I yelled into the gloomy cave. She walked into the light.

I stared at her with my Souless eyes. "That effects me in no way." She said carelessly. I growled and attempted to get up, wincing in pain from the gash in my leg I received earlier when I slipped and fell on a jagged rock. I thought to myself as I sat back down, 'It should have healed already..'

"Oh what's the matter?" Hyyxos asked, her voice full of false sympathy, "Is Raven hurt?" She pulled out a splash potion of healing. 'No...' I looked at the splash potion and my eyes flashes out of fear. "Oh, is Rave scared of the potion?" She asked as she threw it at me.

It felt as if I was on fire without fire resistance. I winced in pain and yelled at her 'Get it off!' I clutched my wound, it hurt the most with the exposed flesh.

Hyyxos grabbed a bucket of water and smiled. I felt relief. I thought that the water would help and wash away the potion, but what I did not know is that when I became immune to lava, my body rejected water. I never had a reason to touch water since Herobrine claimed me. But when she threw the water on me, I could not help but writhe in agony. The pain felt as if I was being poisoned and thrown into lava.

'Augh! It.. It hurts!' I yelled in agony as I pulled off my hoodie, revealing a not as wet black shirt. Hyyxos smiled and prepared to drop another bucket on me. 'No! Not again!' I yelled at her as she threw the bucket. I just barely moved out of the way as the water hit the wall beside me, still splashing me.

A few minutes later, most of the pain had gone. Hyyxos held up another potion of healing. I did not know what hurt worse, the potion or water. But I did know they felt like hell. I quickly shielded myself with the sodden hoodie as she threw the splash potion. 'Why?! Why are you doing this?!' I yelled at her, my thoughts everywhere.

"I'm doing it for revenge." She said as she walked up to me and snatched the drenched hoodie from my grasp.

**First chapter, how is it? And if you ever have any questions just ask ^_^**


	2. Secrets

**Sorry for the wait! I story may seemed rushed, because it is. But never fear!**

I made a desperate grasp for the dark grey hoodie, only to have it snatched further from my grasp. 'No..' I moaned, looking at the ground. "Hahaha, need it?" Hyyxos asked sarcastically. I growled and looked behind her. I searched for minds, just from desperation.

'Holy...' I said quietly, hoping that Hyyxos would not hear. 'There is someone there. Human. Possibly a potion of invisibility...' I thought to myself as Hyyxos said something to me. "I said, Hoping for escape?" She yelled at me. I glanced at her and growled. 'No..' I said, trailing off.

I stared at where I thought the other human was. Hyyxos threw the sodden hoodie behind her. I nodded my head to it. "Want it?" She asked. I nodded. "Go get it then," she said, holding up a pinkish potion. 'Nah,' I said as I saw it being pushed by the invisible being.

I smiled. "What are you smiling at Raven?" Hyyxos asked me. I saw the hoodie hit the floor by the wall. 'Eh, probably just insanity!' I said, making my eyes flash. Hyyxos held up the potion to throw it. I held my hands up, 'Just messing with you!' I said quickly. She put the potion down, "You don't mess with me. Knowing you, you would kill just to have your way."

Suddenly I heard a new voice.

"Sh, be quiet, I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry."

It was a faint whisper. I knew the voice... But who was it?

Suddenly, a rock levitated behind Hyyxos. It flew towards Hyyxos and hit her back. She turned around and I took it as a sign to run.

I ran and picked up the hoodie. It burned my hands. I thought of how I could get it dry when suddenly flames sprouted from my shoulder and crawled down my arm, drying the hoodie. They felt warm, not hot. It felt... Good. Like powerful good. I smiled and watched the flames cover the fireproof hoodie and dry it.

Just as sudden as they came, the flames disappeared. Then I see a familiar Indian in front of me.

'Pause? That was you?' I asked, now connecting the voice to the speaker.

"Yes, now follow me before Hyyxos catches up," he said, heading into the forest.

After a while of walking, I heard something in the bushes.

'What is that?'

I barely finished my sentence when I was surrounded by familiar faces.

'Hahaha, Come back for more I see?' I taunted the surrounding group.

"We know how weak you are Raven. There is no way out," Sparklez said, a smile forming on his face.

I stared at him. 'You know nothing!' I yelled, knowing that nothing could phase him at the moment.

"Oh, but I do know. You are my little sister!" He yelled at me.

I stared at him.

'What?!' I asked. Every thought being foggy.

"How do you think I kept up in that cave? I faked it all. You can't phase me." He said knowingly.

"Wait, Sparklez... You and that thing," TBone pointed at me, "are related?"

"Always have been. I never said anything because I didn't know how you would react. But trust me. I always hated knowing that my father was a creature from Hell and my sister was insane and hated." Sparklez replied, his face growing serious.

"But, how can we trust you?" Nick spoke up, hurt noticeable in his voice.

O**Ohhh Sparklez gave out his little secret. Last thing you expected Eh?**


	3. Newcomer:

**Welcome Back to a new chapter! I had a little help from a friend, Ori, with this one! So special thanks! **

"Nick, have I ever let you down? Well, other than in Parkour... But seriously. Are my eyes that souless white? I will never purposely hurt you or lie to you unless something serious was happening," Sparklez answered, staring at Nick.

"So if you are really brother and sister... Should it be this awkward?" Duby spoke up, attempting to change the subject.

I smiled, taking my chances while half if them were unfocused. I silently backed up and turned around to see TBone. I quickly put my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming, but I was too late.

Before I knew it, I was overwhelmed. Duby had his foot on my left arm, TBone on my right. My stomach was on the ground and I felt a sharp piece of flint meet my back. 'That damn Indian..' I thought as the arrow entered my back. Someone was holding my legs down while TBone and Duby pulled my arms from my sides to behind me.

'What are you guys doing!?' I yelled at them, not expecting a full answer.

I felt something cold on my wrists. It burned... 'Weird..' I thought as I stopped struggling against them.

'Ok, ok.. I give in. Do what you want...' I said in my most defeated voice. I even dulled my eyes to look tired and weak.

"Don't let her fool you, she probably has a plan already. We need to get her to Ala Prison. And fast," my new brother said, strength beneath his words.

I hissed as two of them grabbed the handcuffs and started dragging me. "You know I can walk!" I yelled at them, getting angry.

"Oh, yeah..." One of them said, Pause, i think. They pulled on the cuffs and helped me up. 'Ok, let us go,' I said as we started off into the forest.

I noticed that Pause and Ryan were in the front, Duby and TBone beside me. I turned around to see who was behind me to see Sparklez and NFEN. "Face forward! We don't know exactly what you are capable of, but we don't want to take any chances," Duby said in a gruff voice, most likely tired from walking.

"You seem tired Duby, why don't we take a rest. There should be a village up ahead. I think I see some lights." Pause asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired, but I can keep going," Duby replied, attempting to add a bit of strength to his words, but failing.

"Nah, I'm tired to. And besides, we need the rest. Who knows when we get another chance like this? We can get some supplies also, so I don't see a reason not to," TBone said.

"Ok, Sparklez? NFEN? Ryan? Sound like a plan?" Pause asked the others.

There were a few yeahs and a sure. But there was also a question.

"What are we going to do about this.. This thing?" Ryan asked, talking about me.

"Shit. Her eyes... I'm sure she won't risk it, knowing we have the upper hand here. Her hoodie should cover up most of it, and I know she can dim her eyes at the least." Sparklez accused me of nothing.

I nodded, not looking for fights in this state. I know that if the six of them teamed up, it would be a big challenge with my hands like this. Then there were the extra villagers to worry about. Seeming, by how safe they felt by waking on the streets at night, they had a nice monster slayer or two.

We reached the village in no time. There were a few questioning looks at our odd group. A well known group of six, basically dragging a hooded figure that nobody could see the eyes of. That must have sent a sense of alarm through the village because next thing I know is that we were stopped by a young looking guy with pitch dark hair.

"Who are you? What do you want? And why are you dragging that one with his arms cuffed behind him?" He asked.

His voice was smooth, kinda sounding like Pause's but a bit deeper. He had dark hair, an iron chestplate and diamond helmet with leather pants and boots. He has a bow slung over his back with what looked like a power II enchantment. He had what looked to be a diamond sword attached to his belt. His face looked a bit rugged from mob fighting.

Sparklez walked to the front of the line. "Well, I'm CaptainSparklez. These two are Ryan and PauseUnpause. The two of the outside middle are TBone and Duby. Then in the back is NFEN. For what we are looking for is a place to stay for the night and stock up on supplies," He said with a calm and collected voice.

"Well, since I know who you are, I'm.."

He was suddenly cut off by a scream off to the right of us.

**Ohhh, cliffhanger to finding out who our mystery man is. And sorry for the late chapter! Been busy with friend stuffs. **

**Anyways! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Surprises

"Jake! I need your help! They are swarming! Zombies everywhere!" A voice said off to the right.

"That voice... It sounds familiar..." Pause said, thinking hard on the voice.

"I'm coming!" Jake said, running towards the newer voice.

"I swear! I know that voice from somewhere!" Pause yelled at nothing, clearly frustrated.

"Ok, they might need help. We are all fit to fight, right?" Duby spoke up, hand on his iron sword.

I sat there and smiled. I brought the zombies to the village. Telepathy is always fun. The zombies knew that it was a suicide run, but they did not care. It was me, and they respected me.

I was jerked out of my thoughts my a sharp kick to my leg. "Why are you smiling! There is no... Shit..." TBone said, realizing what was happening.

"You guys go on an help. I'll stay here and watch this thing," TBone told the others.

"You sure? If so then ok," Ryan said, heading towards the mob. TBone nodded to the others as they also ran to the mob.

"You son of a bitch! You sent those zombies, didn't you!" TBone yelled in a whisper.

I smiled and nodded. 'Oh and I am not a boy. And my father is not a female nor a dog,' I smarted TBone, loving the look of furiousness on his face.

He pushed me to the ground ad placed his foot on my back. "Call them off."

"Help!" I yelled in my most weakened and girly voice. I heard the crunch of gravel as two villagers ran up to TBone. They pushed him off and helped me up.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Well, I was just walking through the forest a ways back when He ambushed me, and... And cuffed my hands. Then He started attacking me!" Ugh. I hated talking like that, Girly and weak. Two things that I was totally opposite.

"What! No! It is not like that! She is lying!" TBone said, confused on what was happening. "She is a monster!"

"I am not a monster! Do I look like a zombie or a skeleton? And a creeper can not talk! An enderman is much taller! And how could I be Herobrine?" The villagers gasped and took a step back.

"We do not speak that name. It has been told that if it is used too many times, then He will come and destroy our village!" The other villager said, scared.

"What's going on?" Sparklez asked as He walked up with the others and the two new guys.

"Your sister her tells a pretty mean lie, Sparklez," TBone said, disgusted.

Sparklez turned to the villagers, "Don't worry, we have it from here. She can get a... A bit rustled at times."

The two villagers left, and Pause turned to the new guy and Jake, "ok, now I know your name," He pointed to Jake, "What's yours?"

"A bit sad Pause, don't you remember me? Nebris?" The new guy asked. He has purple eyes, darker brown hair. He wore black dyed leather pants and shoes with an Iron chestplate.

"I knew I knew that voice! Nebris! It's been a while!" Pause said happily.

"It sure has, now, it seems you know Jake, can you introduce me to your friends?" Nebris asked, looking at the small group.

"Ok, Sparklez is more of the leader, this is TBone, Duby, Ryan, NFen, and She is Raven.." His voice was kinda pushed at my name.

"Nice to meet you all, the inn is three doors down from this house. And I'll help you all if you need it tomorrow. Have a good night's rest. And great work on the fighting. That was the biggest mob I have ever seen attack this small village. We are grateful for your help." Nebris said, a weary look coming to his eyes.

We walked the rest of the way to the inn and got three, two bed rooms. Duby and TBone got one, Ryan and NFen, With Sparklez and Pause in the last. I sat in Sparklez's room. I did not need sleep.

"Now, promise not to do anything. If you do, I will take the cuffs off for the night. But they will be returning when we leave the village. Got that?" Sparklez said, unlocking the cuffs and putting them on the nightstand.

It was kinda awkward to watch them sleep. So sound and peaceful.

I sat there, lost in my thoughts, until the sun came up. I told Sparklez that I would wake him up when the sun came up.

I walked over to him and pushed him off of the bed.

"Good morning to you too... Did you have to push me off of the bed? Couldn't you just like poke me or something?" Sparklez said wearily, rubbing the back of his head.

'I could have, but I felt like pushing you off was a better idea, now, you wake up Pause. I will go get the others,' I said.

I went to NFEN and Ryan's room first. I pushed Ryan off of the bed and left him to wake up NFEN.

I walked into TBone's room and decided to wake him up. I was about to push him off when his eyes flared open.

"Why the hell are the cuffs off!?"

**Welp, that happened. Little awkward to type this chapter. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Who are you behind the mask?

**Messed up sleeping schedule is messed up. I am awake at 2:16 am... And typing this at the same time. So if this seems weird, blame it on the taco racists... What am I talking about... I dont even like tacos...**

Next thing I knew was I was pinned to the wall, TBone holding me against my will.

'Sparklez! Help!' I mentally yelled out to my brother.

TBone has his arm across the back of my neck and I faced the wall.

"How did you break out?" Was all TBome asked as Sparklez slid into the room, still putting on his Tuxedo jacket.

"TBone, listen, I took the cuffs off for the night. She needed it. She doesn't sleep and I wasn't prepared to be a monster and leave her tied up an sitting in a weird position for the night. And besides, our door was locked for the night. She didn't do anything to you. Did she?" Sparklez informed TBone.

"She was about to do something. I woke up to the feeling of her hands on my side," TBone countered, still having his arm across my neck.

"That's how she woke me and Ryan up, pushing us off of the bed and having us go down with the blankets. She most likely didn't want to see you shirtless like you are now," Sparklez said, looking at the distressed TBone, "oh and, you can take your arm off of her neck now, before she decides to use anything while she can."

TBone took his arm from my neck and went to put his shirt back on. I rubbed the sore spot and left the room behind Sparklez. Duby had woken up and had silently got dressed. He followed us down the stairs to meet up with the others.

"Hey Nebris, we need to stock up on supplies before we head out, can you help us?" Sparklez asked as he walked over to the door. Nebris was sitting at one of the chairs, clearly was waiting for us. Pause was sitting across from him with Ryan and NFEN on either side.

"Your friends were just telling me. And it seems as if you have a very interesting friend there..." Nebris said, looking straight at me. I gave a cold stare at Pause. Pause shook his head towards NFEN. I scowled.

They got up and headed towards the exit. Sparklez found his way around to Pause and whispered urgently into his ear, "you didn't tell him... Did you?"

Pause shook his head and pointed towards NFEN.

"Shit.." Sparklez said as He headed over to NFEN. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Shit, Nick... You should have known not to... Oh well.."

Nebris suddenly stopped and looked around.

"There's nobody around. Now, I want to see under that hood," He said forcefully.

"You sure? Because you might not like it..." NFEN spoke up.

"I'm sure. I'm here to protect this village. And I want to see his face."

'Actually it is a she,' I said via telepathy.

Nebris looked around. "What or who was that?"

I walked up to him and pulled down my hood and stared into his eyes.

Purple meeting white.

White meeting purple.

'It was me.'

Nebris had a bead of sweat go down his face as I stared into his eyes. I smile, pulled up my hood, and walk backwards into the group.

I hung at the back of the group for the rest of the trip through the village. The occasional glance from Nebris or another villager.

We stopped at a bar and Nebris offered to buy a couple of small drinks.

"Nah, I can pay for my own, you have done enough for me. But thanks for the offer," Sparklez Said.

We took a seat and ordered the drinks. Surprisingly, I ordered a small shot of one part watermelon flavored water, one part vodka.

The boys got their drinks and immediately started chatting. I slowly sipped on my shot, enjoying the burning feeling of the vodka going down my throat.

After a while, once the boys had a few rounds of drinks, everyone of them were drunks. I groaned...

'Am I going to have to carry each one back to the Inn? Eh, I can just put Nebris on the floor of TBone's room.' I thought as I watched the moon rise to its peak.

**Heh, drunk boys. This can't go good at all. **


	6. Drunken Pain

Suddenly, I feel two arms go around my neck, and a woozy voice said "Whatcha doin? I realllly liike youuu.."

It was Nebris. I attempted to push him off, but failed. I got out if my seat and started dragging him outside and around to the back of the bar.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' I asked him, still trying to get his arms from around my neck. He hugged even tighter.

"Why do you not looveee me!" He asked in his drunken state. Oh, I was done with him. A small flame started on my finger tips of my index and middle finger. I touched him with the flame to the back if his hand. You could smell the small amount of skin burning.

He quickly pulled away and wiped his face, getting sober again. "What the hell was that!" He asked, looking at the quarter sized burn on the back of his hand.

'That is what you get for hugging me like that! Never again! Now, help me with the others or you will get more burns that that!' I mentally yelled at him.

He nodded and we went around to get the others. I grabbed the collar of Sparklez's suit jacket and hung Duby over my shoulder. And started to walk out. Nebris had a bit of trouble just trying to carry Ryan.

I turned around and handed him Duby. 'He is probably the lightest, I will take Ryan.'

Nebris nodded and started for the inn. I followed him, going through the grass to make it easier to drag the drunk Sparklez.

I dumped Sparklez in the hallway and put Ryan in his bed. I threw the covers over him and went for the others when I was tripped by Sparklez. He had his hand clamped around my ankle.

'Oh come on...' I muttered as I kicked his hand away and left for the others.

I reached the Bar to see everyone in a circle.

'Uh oh...' I thought to myself as I pushed through the crowd. They were surrounding Pause and TBone. They were about to fight.

Suddenly Pause lunged at TBone, fists ready. 'Shit..' I said as I jumped into the way of Pause. His fists met my face and I heard a crunch. My jaw was broken for sure. I hugged a squirming Pause close to my body. He was wasted.

I kept his arms pinned to his body, but could do nothing about his legs. He kept kicking and landing blows. It hurt. Along with my jaw being broken.. That would take a few days to heal.

Suddenly I feel a searing pain in my leg as TBone kicked it from under me. With the weight of Pause added to mine in a weird position, I was sure it was broken also.

'Nebris! Help! Get TBone, but watch out, He is strong!' I yelled out. I saw some confused faces as they heard the 'disembodied' voice.

"Ok!" He replied, pushing through the crowd to get to TBone.

I kept hold of Pause and attempted to get up. "Let me help you, I know what to do." A raspy voice said.

"Holy Shit! A skeleton!"

"How did it get in here!?"

"Somebody Kill it before it hurts Those guys!"

"How did we not see it before!"

It was dressed in a white hoodie and pants. 'I know who you are...'

"Yes, but we need to get out of here."

"Nobody harm this skeleton. He is a friend, not a foe." I said into the crowd.

Everything went dead silent, with the exception of Pause still trying to escape.

"He has no bow or sword. He comes peacefully and wishes to help when nobody else did." I continued.

The skeleton helped me up and I grabbed Pause.

"Let me take him." The skeleton said.

'Ok. Here.' I handed the still struggling Indian to the bony figure.

I limp walked over to the entrance of the Inn. ' I have him from here. Thank you for your help Rauru.

The skeleton nodded and headed into the forest behind the inn. 'Ugh... Atleast the pain is gone.' I muttered as I started dragging Pause up the stairs.

"I'll go and get NFEN, you need to rest. Broken jaw and Leg.. You certainly took a beating." Nebris said as He headed down stairs to get NFEN.

**This chapter was hard to type. I really love the Wheatly Song. **


	7. Eh?

**Yeah, sometimes multiple chapters on a day happens. **

"Does He have to be this heavy?" Nebris asked, setting the pink power ranger down on his bed.

'Ok, well. You need sleep. I can see how tired you are. I can watch them,' I assured Nebris.

"You sure? I can stay, and besides, broken leg, broken jaw, you need the sleep." He said, sitting down on the floor.

'You do not know me then. I do not need sleep. And besides, there is no more pain in my leg or jaw.'

"Well... I'm still staying here. Wether you like it or not."

I growled and limped out of the room, trying not to mess up my leg anymore.

I tripped over something limp in the hallways and recognized the black tux of my brother.

'Hey, wake up. I am not carrying you.' I said to him.

"Wha? Oh... This floor is nice and sooffttt..." Oh He was wasted. I walked into his room and slid down the wall.

I looked down at my hands. It took so much energy earlier to summon that bit of fire. I tried to teleport earlier... But could not. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself as I slid into unconsciousness.

"What happened to 'Not needing sleep?'" I heard the mocking voice of Nebris. He helped me up and I tested my leg. It felt sore but I could stand on it.

"Wow already? It usually takes weeks for a broken bone to heal..." Nebris said, amazed.

'Do you know exactly who I am?' I asked him.

"Well, NFEN said something that I couldn't make out completely. Then Pause quickly said that you were a regular person... But I have a few suspicions..."

'What exactly are those suspicions?'

"Well, first the telepathy.. Then the fire thing last night... The Skeleton.. And finally the fast healing... If I wasn't stupid, I would say that you are related to..." His face dropped and a look of horror showed.

"No..." His voice was shaky.

"I thought the one eye was like a defect.. Or like surgery... But..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

'Oh come on Nebris. You get all friendly then one small thing ruins it.'

"That is not a 'small thing'! You are the daughter of the hell bound bastard! Herobrine! How could I have been so stupid. You brought those mobs that first night! I know it was you!"

'Hahaha, I can assure you I am not a villain here, and I would be lying If I denied."

"You are the villain! And always will be!" He brought out the bluish cuffs.

'Where did you get those!'

"They were lying on the nightstand."

'Shit... Well, as I can assure you, here.' I held my hands in front of me.

"What?"

'I said I was not the villain, so I give up with this.'

He went to place the cuffs on me. 'Too slow' I thought as I grabbed his wrist and snapped it.

"Never trust one of evil,' I said as I smiled and looked down at him, huddling his twisted hand.

"Ah... You, you son of a bitch..." He said as He cradled sat on the floor.

"Sparklez! NFEN! Somebody! Help!" He called out, smiling up at me, purple eyes filled with hatred.

I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him up the wall. He and I were eye to eye.

I smiled as He clawed at my hand with only his left.

'_won uoy evas nac doG ylnO_' I said to him, instinctively.

**Wow. Oh and if you can read that last line, good. Very good. You know your Herobrine. if you can't... Someone else might help you. **


	8. The Evil Wheatly Core

**I welcome you guys, to the final chapter. **

"What! No!" Nebris said, trying hard to breath.

'Hahaha, all this time... I really enjoy a good betrayal, the thought of you. Dying here, beneath my hand. I could easily let go and let you live your sorry life for a bit longer... But, who am I to do that?' I said, venom seeping through my mental voice.

He kicked at the wall, getting the attention of Sparklez.

'Now, before you leav,' I was cut off by someone kicking me in my side, leaving Nebris to fall down and catch his breath. He had started to go blue in the face.

"You are not going to kill anybody else! You are sick and twisted! I was wondering why you even stayed with us! You have had many chances to escape, but you chose to stay and attempt to take something valuable to many people in this village! You decided 'Oh I just gotta kill this one guy!'' Sparklez said, fire burning in his eyes.

He picked up the cuffs and jumped at me. I attempted to teleport... But could not... I was thrown to the ground by the force of when he hit me. I felt him pull my arms back and return the cuffs.

I did not care about the cuffs. 'Why could I not teleport... And why did it take so much energy just to summon fire... It was way easier the first time I did it... Why was it so hard last time...' Was all I thought as I was drug into Sparklez's room and the door locked.

They came some time later. It could have been seconds or hours.. Who was keeping track if time? I certainly was not... They entered the room with Nebris.

'Big mistake, you know what I can do. So why being him near me?' I asked Sparklez and Nebris.

"I know you can not do anything in this state. With those cuffs on, you are basically powerless, all you can do is your neat healing trick and maybe.. If you are lucky, do that nice flame trick. But right now, I know you don't have the strength," Sparklez said, reassuring Nebris more than telling me.

I stared at them and growled. 'You know nothing...'

"Ah, but I do. I know that that metal is a special one. Aetherian. It will leave you basically powerless. No teleportation, mind reading, possession... Any of the sorts. Pity that Herobrine is immune... But you aren't," Sparklez said with a smirk.

'Ok... I get it. Powerless. Weak, do what you want.. We have been over this... I should have escaped when I had the chance...' I let my wandering thoughts turn into words.

"That is what questions me... Why didn't you leave? You had so many opportunities to leave or kill someone, but you didn't. Why?" Sparklez asked, looking concentrated.

'I do not know... Something made me stay... To not kill or harm someone.. Until now, where I broke that something.' I replied looking straight into Nebris's purple eyes.

"No, stop! Stop looking at me like that..." Nebris said, backing up.

"Nebris, she can't do anything. She's too weak to barely move. Those cuffs are sucking the energy out of her, making her easier to handle and less willing to fight and resist." Sparklez assured the dark haired man.

"O-Ok... If you say so.." Nebris said, inching forwards.

I looked at Nebris but dropped my gaze. I was tired... Unusually tired.

After a bit of time, I felt someone pulling on my arm, trying to get me up.

"We have to get moving. Now, get up!" I heard the familiar voice of NFEN. I allowed myself to get pulled up then led out of the room.

"We need to get going now if we are to make it there by nightfall."

I felt myself walking through the forest, and the occasional twist and turn to avoid trees and holes. I was lost in thought. Never knowing exactly where we were headed..

Suddenly, I felt a needle go into my skin and blacked out.

**well, that is another story done and over with. **

**There will be a third. Cops and robbers themeish. Like, the place will be in the Cops and Robbers 2.0 map. **

**Special thanks to all who have stuck with the stories. **


End file.
